1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage rack and more particularly pertains to a new detachable storage rack for a metallic structure for organizing and storing small bottles and containers within reach of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a storage rack is known in the prior art. More specifically, a storage rack heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,813; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,288; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,330; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 29,442; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 397,898; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,305.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new detachable storage rack for a metallic structure. The inventive device includes one or more support members each including a wall member having a back side and a top edge; and also includes one or more shelf members each having ends and each being securely attached to a respective support member; and further includes an attachment assembly for detachably attaching the one or more support members to the metallic structure including a refrigerator.
In these respects, the detachable storage rack for a metallic structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing and storing small bottles and containers within reach of the user.